The inventive concept relates to a magnetic device, and more particularly, to a magnetic device including a magnetic layer having a synthetic antiferromagnetic (SAF) structure and a magnetic memory device using the magnetic device.
Recently, magnetic devices having a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) with a tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) property has attracted a great deal of attention due to its characteristics, including low-power consumption, fast read-write access time and non-volatility. In order to improve the performance of the magnetic devices, to stabilize magnetic structures, and to prevent read/write errors, SAF structures having exchange coupling have been suggested. In general, as the strength of an exchange coupling field increases, the magnetic devices may become more stable.
When a magnetic device is annealed to increase a magnetoresistance ratio, due to an increase in the temperature, materials of the magnetic device may spread to the surrounding areas, thereby deteriorating the performance of the magnetic device. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a magnetic device structure having more tolerance to the temperature increase.